1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrocardiogram signal measuring system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an earphone sensor system for measuring electrocardiogram signals.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Nowadays, as invasive measuring technology continues to develop, an alternative direction, i.e., noninvasive measuring technology, increasingly emerges. Compared with invasive measuring technology which often causes the subject to suffer, the noninvasive measuring technology uses tools and techniques without pain or injury to diagnose the function of the body viscera.
Because noninvasive measuring technology previously could not obtain exact electrocardiogram signals, the practicability thereof was not high. However, in recent years, signal detecting and processing techniques have been greatly improved, particularly in software engineering. The powerful operation capability of the computer can compensate for weaknesses of noninvasive measuring technology, so as to obtain valuable analysis results.
Heart rate variability (HRV) analysis is one example of noninvasive measuring technology. HRV analysis is a method of analyzing the physiological function of the heart on the basis of the heartbeat period sequence. The standard analyzing procedure was defined in the Task Force of the European Society of Cardiology and the North American Society of Pacing and Electrophysiology in 1996. HRV analysis allows measurement of the electrocardiogram signal by electrodes on the body surface, and may obtain a quantitative index of the autonomic nervous system function after complex digital signal processing.
The research team of the present invention uses HRV analysis technology to successfully diagnose body system functions or diseases, such as deep anesthesia, brain death, serious disease prognosis, aging and gender difference.
The noninvasive measuring technology mainly includes two parts: one is the sensor, and the other is the digital signal processing. The development of the sensor is the source of the technology; if no appropriate sensor could be used, the exact digital signal processing would be useless. However, even if a suitable sensor exists, the objective of making the subject relaxed and comfortable with the noninvasive measuring technology still cannot be fully achieved if the manner of use is not convenient. Therefore, it is critical for the development of the noninvasive measuring technology to invent a sensor with functional, comfortable and convenient characteristics.